


Parental Guidance Not Recommended

by dinkitandrhinkit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Rhett, First Time, M/M, No Excuses for This Filth, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinkitandrhinkit/pseuds/dinkitandrhinkit
Summary: Rhett likes to be called Daddy on the show and Link has definitely noticed.





	Parental Guidance Not Recommended

One thing Rhett loved about their friendship was their ability to skip all preamble and jump into the middle of a conversation without artifice. 

He also loved their policy of open communication, two way feedback and sometimes overly brutal honesty. There were a few notable exceptions of things they would never discuss, things they’d danced around for decades, but for the most part, it kept their relationship healthy and they felt there wasn’t any problem between them they couldn’t talk through. 

"You've been calling yourself daddy a lot recently," Link commented one day, entering their office and closing the door. Rhett swivelled his office chair to watch Link wander over to his desk, where he sat his laptop and leaned back against it, posture completely at ease.

The one downside Rhett could see, was that this lack of social convention meant it was almost impossible to avoid any conversation. They both knew how far they could push each other and if one backed off too quickly, it screamed of avoidance, or guilt, or general discomfort, which usually only spurred the questioner on. With this knowledge in mind, Rhett knew he didn’t want to have whatever conversation Link was leading up to, but to try to talk him out of talking wouldn’t work.

“Have I? When?” Classic move; disinterest. He’d usually keep this up until Link actually lost interest, which tended not to be too long.

“Yeah, you have. That founding fathers joke with the Hamilton thing, the things you said during the Hatchimal’s for Dads episode, don’t even get me started on Cotton Candy Randy...” He trailed off, satisfied that he’d made his point.

“It's just jokes, man,” Rhett shrugged and made to turn back to his desk, but was stopped by a hand on the arm of his chair, which spun him back to be face to face with Link, who placed his other hand on the other arm and bent down a tad too close for Rhett’s comfort.

“Is it?” Link was staring unwaveringly into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett wanted to turn away, but he was boxed in and to turn his head would be a sign of defeat, so he met Link’s challenge head on.  

“'Course it is.”  

“Are you sure... daddy?” Link practically purred and Rhett swore his heart stopped for a few precious beats.

“Oh gosh,” Rhett gulped and felt the blaze of excitement and apprehension run up and down his spine. Link heard the almost pleading desperation in Rhett’s voice and correctly diagnosed the reasons. He smirked and leaned in closer to inhale heavily against Rhett’s ear and neck. Rhett felt the heat on his neck, only partially caused by his best friend damn near nuzzling him and closed his eyes. Whether to savour the sensations or to will them away, he wasn’t sure.

“Link?” He heard himself ask, though it may as well have been a moan. Link chuckled against him, letting his lips ever so lightly graze Rhett’s throat.

“Are you sure you don't like it, daddy?” Link sounded so innocent and it contrasted with the lust he’d stirred up in Rhett enough to snap him out of his trance. He put his hands on Link’s shoulders. Though he didn’t push him back, just placed his hands there heavily enough to warn Link to stop whatever it was he thought he was doing.

“Link, cut it out, man,” He tried to laugh, as if to brush this off as a joke, despite knowing as well as Link that they’d never gone this far for a joke before. His attempt at a laugh felt flat and empty and he knew Link would never buy it.

“Why, daddy?” Link pouted and Rhett’s eyes were drawn to the plushness of his lips and it caused another throb in his crotch which was rapidly becoming a problem.

“Cut it the fuck out, right now.” Rhett stood, pushing Link back and using his shoulders as leverage as he did. Link just grinned, one eyebrow raised, knowing full well just how much he was getting under Rhett’s skin.

Instead of backing off, Link pushed himself closer again and batted his eyelashes. “Or what? Am I being a naughty boy? Are you going to punish me?” Link’s face had lost all sign of teasing and looked almost hopeful.

Rhett felt himself lean into the situation, and also into Link’s space.

“Yeah. I think you need to be punished.” His voice was gruff and he saw Link swallow. If they were actually going to do this, he knew the perfect way to punish him.

“Get on the couch,” He ordered. Link practically sprinted to the couch and sat, perfectly upright, hands on his knees, waiting patiently for the next instruction. Rhett shook his head and tsked his disapproval.

“Not like that, baby,” He walked over and pushed Link over onto his side, “Get on your hands and knees.”

He noise Link made was a high pitched whine as he scrabbled to get into position. Rhett helped, pushing and pulling to manoeuvre Link just where he wanted him.

“Good boy.”

All doubt had fled from both of them that this was anything other than one hundred percent serious and something that they both desperately wanted.

Link had correctly guessed one of Rhett’s kinks, but now it was Rhett’s turn. He glanced around the room briefly for anything he could use, but not seeing anything, contented himself with doing things the old fashioned way.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

The first spank was light. It was a tease and a test. They could both back out at this point and still walk away relatively unscathed. But the second his hand made contact with Link’s arse, Link groaned and Rhett knew he couldn’t back out now.

“That enough, Linky? You learnt your lesson not to tease daddy?” Link glanced back over his shoulder with a look of disbelief. Rhett laughed and before Link could blink, he’d landed another slap. This one was harder. Link’s head fell to loll between his shoulders.

Rhett grinned and gave him another smack. Link moaned low and dirty and it had Rhett salivating.

He landed three more hits in quick succession.

“Please, daddy,” Link begged. Rhett was sure that he’d died and gone to heaven. And if this was heaven, he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

“What do you want?” He rubbed his hands over Link’s butt, enjoying the way it made him writhe.

“More, please.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett had broken out of his character, needing to make sure that if they were finally going to cross this line, they were both fully accepting of whatever consequences it would bring.

“Yes, I’m sure, Rhett.” Link had read his mind and gave him a reassuring smile. Rhett smiled back for a moment, before getting back into his role.

“I think you need to be punished a little bit more. Undo your pants for me, baby.” Link reached under himself with one hand to fiddle with his belt and fly. It made his back arch and Rhett took a second to admire the view, from his perfect round butt, down to his wide shoulders and salt and pepper hair. He was gorgeous and Rhett finally got to think it without having to immediately shut the thought down.

Link opened his jeans and tried to pull them down, but they were too tight and Rhett only watched him struggle for a second before he grabbed the waist band and yanked them as hard as he could. Link lost his balance and ended up with his face smooshed against the arm of the couch, jeans still firmly in place.

Rhett laughed and after a second, Link joined in, righting himself.

“Why are your jeans so darn tight?”

“Are you complaining?” Link wiggled his arse and Rhett’s laugh halted abruptly.

“Not at all. I just wanna be able to punish you properly,” He helped Link off the couch to stand in front of him. They pulled down Link’s pants and jeans together, Link kicking off his shoes and socks with them, leaving him naked from the waist down and achingly hard. Rhett took a moment to admire his friend’s dick, having never seen it properly, and certainly not hard.

Link smirked up at him and Rhett leaned down to give him a kiss. It wasn’t part of the role. It was just that if he was about to have sex with his best friend, it seemed only right that they should kiss first.

Link relaxed into it and Rhett could feel him smiling against his lips. Maybe he hadn’t imagined their first kiss like this, but he couldn’t say he minded at all. It was a sweet, soft, loving kiss and everything he could ever have wanted.

Link pulled back first and snapped back into character again, giving his biggest doe eyes and Rhett chuckled at it. Link was hardly a blushing virgin, and maybe he was overacting the innocence a tad too much, but it was somehow adorable and sexy simultaneously. The combination was doing things to Rhett he couldn’t even describe. Rhett gave himself one more second to enjoy himself as himself before he reclaimed his own role.

“Get back on the couch, baby boy. I’m not done punishing you.”

“Yes, daddy.” Link arranged himself as he was before and Rhett enjoyed this view infinitely more. He could see Link’s cock and balls between his legs, and the slight red of his cheeks from his previous round of punishment. But it seemed the denim had absorbed most of the brunt of his smacks. He would need to fix that.

“Good boy, Link. I think you’ve been very good for daddy, accepting your punishment, so I’ll go easy on you, OK?” He ran his hands over Link’s bare arse for the first time and he was amazed at the softness and the stretchmarks that crisscrossed it. It was perfect.

“OK,” Link braced himself and Rhett took a deep breath before unleashing the first hit. Link cried out, and Rhett paused, but after no objection, spanked him again.

Rhett was hornier than he’d ever been before and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Thankfully, after the next strike, Link nearly cried as he begged a breathless “Please,” and he knew they had both had enough of the teasing. He wasn’t sure what to do next, but he knew he needed to get his own pants off or he would suffocate. 

“Alright, boy. I think you’ve had enough of that punishment. I think it’s time for the next one, don’t you?” Link looked at him confused and eyes glazed for a second before he caught on.

“OK, daddy.”

“Come and take my pants off,” He ordered and he anticipated that Link would stand and take off his jeans like they had done to his own, but instead Link rolled off the couch onto the floor and kneeled at his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes and a mischievous smile. Rhett had to clench every muscle to stop himself from coming in that second.

Link’s hands shook as they undid his button and fly, but they were determined as they helped Rhett ease his boxers and jeans down to his knees.

Rhett expected Link to wait for his next instructions, but Link had ideas of his own as he took Rhett into his mouth almost immediately, causing Rhett to cry out and his legs to wobble, before he could catch himself and prevent himself from crumbling.

Link was hesitant as he licked and gently sucked Rhett, only taking the very tip, but Rhett couldn’t have complained even if he hadn’t completely lost the power of speech. Link used his hand to hold what he wasn’t sucking and Rhett started to thrust gently to encourage him.

“Yes, Link. That’s it. Make daddy feel real good,” Rhett babbled, once he’d regained control enough to speak.

Link moaned and took Rhett in deeper, making Rhett whimper. Link sucked harder, gaining confidence and speed. Rhett could barely breathe and he was fairly sure he was having a heart attack, it felt so good.

Link pulled off to catch his breath and jerked Rhett off. His eyes were shiny through his glasses from the lack of oxygen and effort he’d put in to taking Rhett deeper and deeper.

“Do you like this, daddy? Am I being a good boy for you?” Link’s voice sounded like pure lust and Rhett couldn’t stop himself from pulling him to his feet and kissing him with all the passion he felt.

The fell back on the couch, entwined and still kissing, where Rhett paused to pull Link’s shirt off and Link clumsily undid the buttons of Rhett’s.

They both instinctively started thrusting against each other, Rhett’s weight pushing Link onto the couch, experiencing for the first time the feeling of another man, with chest hair and stubble and hard muscles.

It didn’t take them long to figure out how best to rub their cocks together and they found the perfect rhythm immediately. They humped against each other frantically and couldn’t control the moans and sound of skin sliding against skin.

Rhett’s hair was damp with sweat, escaping the hold of the pomade and flopping onto his forehead in unruly curls.

“Oh gosh, oh fuck, daddy… Rhett,” Link was stammering as Rhett kissed his way around his throat and face.

“Yes, Link. Yeah. That’s it, baby.”

“Daddy, I’m so close, please,” He was whining and Rhett pushed himself harder until Link came, eyes and mouth wide, his come splattering up their chests, painting their stomachs and clinging to their chest hair.

Rhett couldn’t hold back and came a second after, growling low in his throat, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy.

They lay out of breath and sweaty for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the silence.

Eventually, Link started to giggle and, while Rhett had no idea why he was laughing, he joined in and they laughed until their sides hurt.

“Hey, Rhett?” Link asked, still giggling, but trying to stop himself.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna be a naughty boy more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses to offer for this pile of dirt. I just got the idea and wrote it in one sitting, so any mistakes or terrible writing are the result of not editing and posting this despite knowing it's just smut with no redeeming features.  
> Now back to writing my serious WIP with all the angst.


End file.
